Moosin
Moosin, self-styled as Sir Moosin, was an early citizen of Dragonhollow who served as sheriff of the Commune. =History= ---- Early Activities He arrived in Lakeview Village via airship on 1E:11. Tycar recruited Moosin and Helium in a mission to kill Champ and split the profits. However, neither were aware that the bandit outlaw was a peerless warrior waging a war against the world. When they arrived in the Slums, they were immediately ambushed and killed. Only afterward did they learn that Tycar had sold them out and led them to their deaths in exchange for being taken off Champ's kill-on-sight list. War of Wizards in the War of Wizards]] When the Skullcleavers launched a surprise invasion of Dragonhollow on 1E:27, Moosin was one of many to fall under their swords and sorcery. He joined some of his fellow citizens in forming Stud's Squad, a one-time posse designed to defend and defeat the invaders. During the Second Battle of Lakeview, he faced down the black magician Warlock with old nemesis Tycar and Tox. Through mysterious means, Warlock had gained the powers of Eris, including her invulnerability and ability to fly. Arming himself with stacks of potions and fire charges, Warlock easily destroyed the trio. Moosin was later present in the final battle of the war at Azuropolis. The Commune while riding Layla]] He was an active member of the Commune, where he lived and worked. On 1E:27, Moosin finished in second place in the Second Lakeview Derby while riding Layla, winning Iron Horse Armor, a nametag, four apples, and a free month's rental of a stall at the Lakeview Horse Track. Some of his fellow Commune residents asked that he share his winnings with their community. Moosin objected, arguing that he won it in an event outside their walls riding a horse he'd tamed before he joined them. Faeblade countered that their rules prohibited hoarding, that his horse was their horse, and therefore prizes won with it were their prizes as well. A vote was held on the issue, the result being that Moosin should share Layla and prizes for the good of their community. Moosin rejected the vote and threatened to leave. Fearing that the dispute could unravel his haven, mayor Ebonblade sided with Moosin with a new rule stating that prizes won in events outside of the Commune did not have to be shared. Sheriff Soon items began to disappear from inside homes within the Commune. With fingers being pointed all around and civil unrest rising, Ebon decided to establish a police station and appointed Moosin as its sheriff. ]] The decision was fairly unpopular, with Faeblade pointing out that the community was supposed to be a safe haven against both crime and authority. To make matters worse, some residents felt that Moosin did more harm than good and that he often overstepped his bounds. Despite his efforts, he was unable to prevent a massive heist of the community's valuables on 1E:45. His investigation and search of the premises turned up no promising leads. Order decayed rapidly as everyone blamed each other and blood was shed. Ebon lost confidence in his sheriff and turned to mercenaries like Ozven and Wiz to help him catch the culprit. Moosin disappeared shortly thereafter and was never seen again. When a raiding party consisting of Jack Firebane, Azureila, Smitten, Tox, and AJ sacked the Commune, Tox took his horse Layla back to Blackrose and kept her stabled there before gifting her to Deztro, who rode her to a third place victory at the Fourth Lakeview Derby. Category:Ancients Category:Citizens Category:Lakelands Residents Category:Commune Category:Equestrians Category:People